Remembrance
by Androgene
Summary: While responding to a distress call, Saber's memory returns and brings with it terrible guilt. Sequel to Reunion. Revised.


Name: Androgene (formerly known as Cyberoid13)

Website: 

Email: androgene@lycos.com 

Title: Remembrance 

Summary: On their way home to Yuma, the Star Sheriffs stumbled upon a distress call. In the course of investigation, they discovered a new and dangerous enemy, as well as a newfound friend with psychic abilities. Saber's memory has returned as well, bringing with it new knowledge and a terrible price to pay. 

Date of completion: 14th Oct 2000

Date of revision: 31st Oct 2001

Category: Angst, drama, violence, hints of romance

Rating: NC-17

Author's comments: 

I think I'm either going to receive flames, or raves for this one. It's extremely AU, and the characters are just plain OOC. It's much darker than the first, and the violence just a bit more graphic. Using the cinematic ratings in my country, I've put an above-16 rating for this story. This installment was long in the making (like the first one). There were a lot of things that needed to be nailed down, a lot of blanks that needed to be filled in. That's the problem with writing a series. I almost lost this file when my disk unexpectedly corrupted on me. Thank God I was able to retrieve it, or I would have lost the entire fifty-odd pages. If that ever happens, I would never be able to rewrite it again. So whew! I had a lot of fun writing this (mainly because I was on leave from work at the same time). There's plenty of angst, drama, sap and a hint of romance to (hopefully) satisfy everyone. I hope you will enjoy reading it as well.

Notes: […] telepathic speech

Disclaimer: 

All SRATSS characters and places belonged to World Event Production. I don't make money from them, and I don't own them. I'm just having personal fun with them and will return goods undamaged. So don't sue me.

* * *

~ Remembrance ~

* * *

**PROLOGUE - Shades of Memories**

       _PAIN... PAIN... everywhere... burning... searing... his body his mind... his soul... hurts so much... nothing but PAIN... ...Screaming, horrors unimaginable, the stench of blood and death in the air. He could taste it, feel it, and relish it. Everywhere he looks, there are mountains of the dead... ...Fire... burning inside him...engulfing him...red pain... hot like fire...eating him... consuming him... burning... relentless... ...Death is everywhere, surrounding him, engulfing him. He stands upon dead bodies piled upon dead bodies. He wears the clothes of the dead. He bathes in the blood of the slaughtered. He was the lord of Hades and all its demons..._

_       ...PAIN... stop it... hurts so much... PAIN... deeper... twisting... screaming... stop stop stop... burning... can't move... stabbing... inside... PAIN... outside... everywhere... stopstopstop... ...Demons with burning red eyes, thirsting to do his bidding. They worship him and call him master. He raised his blood-stained hands to the sky and laughed..._

_       ...Help me..._

Saber Rider bolted upright in the darkness of his bunk-cubicle. For a wild panicked moment, he thought he was still dreaming. Thankfully, recollection caught up with him before the scream did and only a strangled gasp left his lips. Relief flooding his shaking limbs, he fell back onto his pillow, the sounds of his panting loud in the enclosed bunk. 

Gradually, the reality of his surrounding pulled him from the last hellish tendrils of his nightmares: the sheets twisted about his body, the stench of his sweat and fear, the wild hammering of his heart. He was in the cabin he shared with Fireball and Colt on board Ramrod, in his own bunk-cubicle. 

A bunk-cubicle with its sliding panel closed.

_ Suffusing him... suffocating him... an encasement imprisoning..._

Before he knew it, Saber shot out of his bunk-cubicle as though it was his coffin. He nearly fell in his haste but somehow unconsciously he managed to stay on his feet. A blast of cold air hit him, snapping him fully awake. 

Standing still in the middle of the cabin, Saber inhaled deeply, trying to calm his pounding heart. He raked a shaky hand through his sweat-damp hair. He had never been claustrophobic, so why did enclosed areas bother him so much now?   

"Saber?" Fireball's quiet alert voice filtered through his churning thoughts.

"Go back to sleep, Fireball." He tried to sound calm, but did not quite manage it. 

"Are you all right, compadre?" Colt asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Abruptly, he turned and padded bare-footed over to the clothes peg. With quick jerky moves, Saber began pulling on his clothes.

Fireball half-raised himself from his bunk-cubicle. "What kind of nightmares?"

"Go back to sleep," Saber repeated curtly.  

The closing of the door sounded very loud in the worried silence.

Colt poked his head over the top edge of his bottom-most bunk-cubicle. "We got to do something, bro. He can't go on like this, having nightmares night after night."  

"I know that," Fireball snapped. "But what can we do? He refused to let us help."

"Stubborn Scottish pride."

"I don't think it is pride, Colt." Fireball turned his gaze back to the door. "I think it's his memories. Whatever has happened to him was extremely traumatic. He must have blotted it from his mind, but those memories won't let go of him. And I don't think he's ready to face it."   

"So there's nothing we can do to help?"

"No," Fireball sighed heavily. "I'm afraid not."

*      *      *

_What is happening to me?_ Saber thought wearily. He rested his head against the cold surface of the view screen. 

It was dark and quiet in the control room. Outside the view screen, the stars streamed past Ramrod making its way back to Planet Yuma. 

       It had been a week since they left Dagora system, a week since the nightmares have started and refused to leave him. The nightmares began the day after he was rescued, growing in intensity every night. He had not had a proper night's rest since then, and he was aware that his sleepless nights were beginning to take its toil on his roommates as well. It was not a good way to rest. The Star Sheriffs were always on the alert for the first signs of trouble. Lack of rest could spell trouble for the team. Maybe it was time he request for a room. At least that way his friends could rest when they should...and he could be alone to deal with his troubles.

For a week now, Saber had been rebuffing his friends' attempts to help. He knew his refusal hurt them, but there was no other way. He was afraid for them because he no longer knew who or what he was. And he was deeply afraid of what he might do to them. His body, no, his entire sense of self no longer felt like the old him he knew. He had changed and in ways that filled him with a nameless dread.

His last morning at the hospital was a vivid memory. He hadn't been exactly lying when he told them he went horse riding to clear his head. What his friends didn't know was that he had been suddenly awakened by the death of the occupant in the ward next to him. The sensation was hard to describe. It felt like a quick touch, a strong hard caress down his spine, except it was inside his head. It gave him a deep momentary thrill of pleasure that bordered on sexual and later left him sickened and very shaken. It drove him out of bed to find refuge in an exercise that often felt very soothing.

Walking past the A&E on their way out later that morning didn't help either. Saber had frozen in his tracks when he saw the crash victim being rolled in. Looking at the helpless, barely breathing girl, he was seized by the sudden urge to end her life there and then. This lust and aptitude for death was scaring the living daylight out of him, and he had not the slightest idea how to cure these homicidal instincts. 

And there were the nightmare, or rather nightmares. He could not remember much of it upon waking, but he has the distinct impression of two very disparate nightmares occurring at the same time. One was filled with pain...lots of pain and terror. The other...

The other was nothing but filled with a perverse joy for killing and death.

Saber shuddered, feeling so very cold and scared. If they were memories, he did not want them back. He'd rather live his whole life in ignorance than to know the truth behind his nightmares. 

"Saber?"

He turned around.

April stood behind him in her nightgown and bunny slippers. Her waist-long blond hair was untied and she was still sleepy-eyed. 

"You should be in bed, April. What are you doing up so late?"

"I was raiding the fridge for a midnight snack," April confessed sheepishly. "Internal sensors indicated someone was up here, so I came to check."

Now fully awake and finally alone with him, April studied the tall Highlander. 

Despite the lateness of the hour, Saber was fully dressed. He wore a plain white shirt tucked into black pants and knee-high black boots. His blaster, that strange one Nemo had given him, was missing but April noticed the slim silver cylinder hanging from his belt. It was a mysterious object, one she still had not figured out its function.  

Physically, Saber still looked twenty-one; it was as though time has stood still for him. Nevertheless the toil of those missing years still told on him. There was a new uncertainty lurking in his keen blue eyes, a kind of lost vulnerability that had its root in his amnesia. His body language was subtly different too. April could spot a military person when she sees one. But Saber's body language was somehow beyond military, beyond normal human grace. His movements had become so fluid that it fascinated her, and even frightened her somewhat.   

All these she observed over the week, plus his increasingly haunted demeanor. Saber did not seem to have gotten better upon awakening, but only worse. 

"Why are you still up? Can't sleep?" she guessed.

"In a manner of speaking."

"The nightmares are keeping you awake every night, aren't they?"

The averting of his gaze confirmed her suspicions. April padded quietly over to Saber's side. "Would you like to talk about it?"

He refused to meet her eyes. "No."

"You can't keep it inside all the time, Saber."

"Maybe not."

She tried again. "Saber -"  

"Please, April, leave it be." 

She acquiesced reluctantly. "All right, Top Sword."

"Thank you."

April padded quietly out of the control room, pausing at the exit. "But you do know your silence is hurting us."

Then she was gone.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the quiet darkness.

* * *

**ONE - A Distress Call**

The forest was quiet; her footsteps sounded like thunder to her ears. She didn't know how long she had been running but it felt like forever. In this strange forest with no discernible landmarks, she was very lost. She did not know where she was heading, only that she had to stay as far ahead of her pursuer as possible. She had escaped from that pit in hell and she would be damned if they bring her back again.

She tripped over an invisible root, stumbling and falling to the ground. Despite her best efforts, her body seized the moment to rest. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. Her lungs burned and sweat poured down her face. One hand clutched her side where a stitch had developed. 

A shadow falling over her was the only warning she got. Instinctively, she threw herself to a side, scrambling as far away as she could from the monster. Terrified and teetering on the edge of unconsciousness and total exhaustion, she threw up an arm to ward off the monster. 

"Stay away from me!"

There was a sudden spark of purple light and an invisible force with the strength of a gale wind slammed into the monster and hurled it far, far away into the sky, in the direction of the mountains.

Shaking with hysterical relief and fatigue, she slumped against the tree trunk. She curled into a tight ball and shivered violently, dizzy from shock and exhaustion. 

[Help me...somebody...]

*      *      *

Saber paused in mid-polish distracted from the grooming session he was giving Steed. He glanced around at the spacious carrier-bay. There was Red-Fury and Bronco-Blaster, all parked where they always had. And Steed was in his stable, enjoying the grooming session. 

The mecha horse whickered questioningly, wondering why his master had stopped.

"It's probably just my imagination, Steed. I thought I heard a cry for help."

Steed stared at him, then snorted and looked away.

       "I'm not losing my mind," he retorted mildly. 

"You are, if you're talking to yourself." April remarked as she entered the carrier-bay.

"I'm just talking to Steed. Isn't that right, old boy?" The mecha horse ignored him. "Never mind. So what brings you down here?"

       "Actually, I'm not too sure. All of a sudden, I had the feeling that someone was in trouble. I thought it might be you, so I came down to check."

       "Me? In trouble?"

She gave him a dry look. "Wanna bet how much trouble you can get yourself in?"

"Why don't you make that bet with Colt instead?"

"I would, but it's no fun when I keep winning all the time."

He chuckled, put away the cloth and fondly patted Steed on the rump before leaving its stable. "It's strange though."

"What's strange?"

"Moments ago, I thought I heard a cry for help. Seem like the both of us are hearing things."

"I didn't hear anything," April pointed out. "You did."

He smiled. "By the way, is that race-bike yours?"

April glanced over to the pink race-bike parked next to Red-Fury. "Yep. She's a beauty, isn't she? Nova has one heck of an engine and firepower to match Red-Fury's."

"Nova? I thought Nova's your mecha horse."

"She was. Until she got into a battle and was too severely damaged to be repaired. So I rebuilt her into this, the fastest and smartest mecha bike in the New Frontier. Right, Nova?"

To Saber's surprise, the race-bike actually purred right back. Giving Nova one final pat, April left the carrier-bay with Saber by her side. The Highlander was unfolding his sleeves and pulling on his black waistcoat.

       "Steed misses her horse-shape though," he said.

April hesitated. "Actually, Nova doesn't remember Steed."

"Oh?"

"Her memory bank was completely wiped during that battle. As far as she's concerned, she has always been a race-bike and she's happy with being a race-bike." April looked meaningfully at Saber. "Will you be content with your memories being less than what it should be?"

"I'm not a mecha bike, April."   

"No, you're not." April agreed with a faint smile.

"April, Saber. Can the both of you hear me?" Fireball's voice erupted from the intercom system. "Get up here to the control room. We got an emergency."

"What is it, Fireball?" April asked when they reached the control room.

"Rangefinder detected a planet-side distress call. Automated only though."

Saber slid into his saddle-unit and ran a quick scan. "It's coming from the planet Amarado. A little-known world close to the Frontier-Zalrus border."

"What do we know about Amarado?" Colt asked.

"It's a simple world," Saber replied, calling up the information on his screen. "Amarado is small and almost on the Frontier-Zalrian border. There is a small farming community in the equatorial region. Other than that, the world boasts no other forms of commerce. The distress signal is coming from that small farming community."

Fireball slid into his saddle-unit. "Well, we're the only cavalry in sight. I say we go take a look."

"But what about Cavalry Command?" April pointed out. "They ordered us to return ASAP. If we go and investigate, it will delay us."

"She does have a point, compadres." Colt admitted.

Cavalry Command was another matter the Star Sheriffs were not looking forward to. Their order to return to Yuma ASAP and to keep Saber's return a secret was not reassuring at all. It worried the Star Sheriffs. The Cavalry Command has never enforced the need for secrecy on them before. 

"They say ASAP, they didn't specify a time period," Fireball said finally. "We're the Star Sheriffs. Aiding people in trouble has always been our priority. Isn't that right, Top Sword?"  

"Always has been, race-boy."

"Saddle up, gang. It's time to ride!"

*      *      *

It was a hot summer day when the sentry spotted the ship descending from the sky. The alarm quickly spread through the small farming community and soon every able man was out brandishing blast-rifles and other kinds of weapons. None of them spoke as the ship made its landing, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. They simply watched and waited.

It was a tense and hostile crowd that greeted the Star Sheriffs when they descended down the ramp. 

"Good morning," Fireball greeted. 

The silence stretched for a long uncomfortably moment before a middle-aged man stepped out from the crowd. "Are you from the Cavalry Command, strangers?"

"We are the Star Sheriffs, and we are here to help."

* * *

**TWO - Amarado's Dawn**

"My name is Amos," the middle-aged man introduced himself. "I am the community leader of Amarado's Dawn."

They were in the community's inn, occupying a long table in the corner. 

"I'm Captain Fireball," said the race-boy. "They are Colt, April and Sa -"

"Sam," Saber cut in quickly. He sketched a quick bow. "Samuel Riker. A civilian the Star Sheriffs picked up on their way to Planet Yuma."

"Pleased to meet you. We certainly don't get that many well-dressed civilians out here."

Saber simply smiled, well aware of the underlying skepticism in Amos' tone. Wearing his usual well-cut clothes, knee-high boots and leather gloves, he did cut a striking figure in the otherwise poor community.

"Half of Amarado's Dawn seemed to have been destroyed," Fireball spoke. "Can you tell us who attacked you?"

Amos sighed, deeply troubled. "Our troubles started about a year ago. At first it was just a noticeable decrease in wild game. Carcasses of wild animals were found savagely tore apart by our hunters. Later our livestock were attacked and killed in the same manner. We set traps to catch the culprit but it didn't work. Whatever it was was so big and powerful that our traps were nothing more than just toys." 

"Sound like you got some kind of predator on the prowl," April remarked.

"No," Saber disagreed. "It can't be a predator. The behavior - the savaging and not eating the prey - isn't what a predator on the hunt would do."

"You're absolutely correct," Amos replied. "It wasn't an animal. We thought it was at first, but two weeks ago we discovered how terribly mistaken we were."

"What happened?" Fireball asked.

"We were attacked," Amos shivered, "by demons from Hell."

"Demons? From Hell?" Colt was clearly skeptical.

"They were big, terrible monsters. Their eyes glow red and fire shoots from their claws."

Saber stiffened.

"The hellish bloodthirsty monsters came in hordes, razing our village, destroying and killing anyone and anything that got in their way. We tried to run, to defend ourselves, but there were too many of them. When dawn broke, our village was completely destroyed and many of us were dead."

He fell silence, bowing his head in grief. The Star Sheriffs did not know what to say as they absorbed the terrible news. 

"What else happened?" Saber's voice, though quiet, harshly broke the silence. 

They turned to look at the Highlander leaning against the window. Saber's arms were tightly folded across his chest and his head bowed, expression hidden behind his fringe.

"These monsters...they didn't just raze your village and kill everyone, did they?" 

He raised his head. It might be a trick of the sunlight streaming through the window, but Fireball thought he saw Saber's eyes burning with an unusual intensity. There was something about the Highlander's expression that sounded every alarm he's got. 

"How many women are missing from your village?"

"What?!" the Star Sheriffs chorused. 

"Everyone of them," Amos replied sadly.

"How did you know, Saber?" Colt demanded.

"I haven't seen any women or girls ever since we arrived," Saber explained. "Have you?"

"No," Colt admitted at last. "Now that I think about it."

"Did the monsters kidnap all the womenfolk in your village?" April asked. 

"Yes. We have been searching everywhere for them, but we couldn't find a single trace of them. Please, Star Sheriffs, help us. Help us find our wives and daughters."

       "Of course we will help," April soothed the distraught man. "Don't worry, Amos. There's nothing the Star Sheriffs can't solve. Right, guys?"

"Right!"

Fireball discretely glanced in Saber's direction. But the Highlander was gazing out of the window, a troubled faraway look in his eyes.

*      *      *

Sitting astride Steed's back, wearing a black waistcoat and leather gloves, Saber looked every bit a nobleman out riding through a forest. Except noblemen out for a leisure ride do not wear comm-set hooked about their right ear or examine the alien foliage with intense scrutiny. 

       It was an alien forest on an alien world, but a forest was still a forest regardless of what world it was on. Saber noticed the difference the instance he had stepped into the wilderness.

The forest was too quiet. And a quiet forest was not a good sign.

Absently, Saber pulled free his blaster and primed it. Behind him, the high-pitch whine of jetpacks announced his companions' arrival. Fireball and Colt landed deftly from long experience with jetpacks. They had changed into their mecha armors and helmets. 

"You're supposed to wait for us, Saber." Fireball chided.

"Sorry." 

"Don't do it again. We're a team and in a situation like this, I prefer we stick together."

"Is it just me, or is this place too quiet?" Colt mused aloud.

"It is too quiet," Fireball agreed. "Keep your eyes open, guys. April, you getting all these?"

"Affirmative, Fireball." Came her voice over their comm-link. "The video-links are working fine."

"Any idea where to start searching, compadres?" Colt asked.  

Fireball randomly picked a direction. "How about this way?" 

Saber shrugged. "Fine with me." 

Prodding Steed in the flanks, he took the lead into the forest. The Star Sheriffs traveled in silence for some time. The strange quietness of the forest was unnerving, and it put them on guard. 

"Do you smell that?" Colt asked softly. 

"Yeah," Fireball replied. "Something burning up ahead."

"This way." Saber nudged Steed into a faster walk.  

The Star Sheriffs emerged into a clearing where a spacecraft had crashed and dug a deep gouge in the ground. Smoke still rose from the wreckage, and the air was heavy with the stench of burning fuel and charred metal. 

Colt whistled admirably. "Will you look at that?"

Although much of the ship lay in ruins, it was obvious that it was not a New Frontier ship. The lines of the ship were graceful and organic, and what parts of it left untouched shone a burnished gold under the Amarado sun. 

       "That's a Zalrian ship," April identified over their comm-links. 

"You got to be kidding." 

"I'm not, cowboy."

"You're talking about the isolationist sovereign system fronting the New Frontier border out here. They never cross our border."

"They do now. Trust me, cowboy. That is a Zalrian ship."

"What do we know about Zalrus, April?" Fireball cut in. 

"Very little, I'm afraid. Zalrus is an isolationist sovereign system. They shun all contacts with outsiders, preferring to keep to themselves. However, we do know that they possess a very advanced and quite possibly alien form of technology despite their human heritage. They are reputed to deal harshly with any intrusion. That's why no one in his right mind would want to attack them. Also, it is rumored that they have developed psychic talents to a very high degree. But that's only rumors. To find one of their ships crash-landed on this side of the border is...interesting." 

"I wonder if they have anything to do with the missing womenfolk?" Colt mused.  

Fireball circled around the wrecked craft. "Well, the ship seems pretty much unsalvageable."

"Over here," Saber called from the opposite edge of the clearing. "I think I found the pilot's trail." 

Fireball and Colt hurried over. There was a trail of footprints disappearing into the forest. The race-boy hunkered down to examine the marks. 

"I don't understand this," he frowned. "I see a pair of human footprints, probably the pilot's. But see all these other footprints? What kind of animals would make such marks?"

"Not animals." Saber turned away, directing his gaze back to the clearing. "Try monsters instead."

"What?" Fireball looked up. Whatever he wanted to ask was banished from his mind when he saw Saber's intent expression. "Saber?"

Without answering, Saber crossed the clearing and plunged into the foliage. Immediately, Fireball and Colt chased after him. 

"Hey! Wait for us!" the cowboy called.

Saber did not go very far. They found the Highlander a short distance away, kneeling at the foot of a large tree. Fireball's eyes widened when he saw the unconscious form curled under the tree. 

"A survivor!" Colt exclaimed.

"Female, unconscious and possibly injured." Saber said succinctly as he deftly examined the girl.

"She must be from Amarado's Dawn," April said over the comm-link.

Saber shook his head. "No." He held up a thick tress of hair. Underneath the grim and dirt, the girl's hair was an unusual shade of lilac-purple. "No one in Amarado's Dawn has hair of this color."

"Zalrian!" Fireball exclaimed. "She must be trying to make her way back to her ship."

"You could be right," Colt said.

Saber took off his coat. He draped it over the unconscious girl and gently lifted her. Despite his gentleness, he still woke the girl. She stirred and let out a little moan. 

Saber had trouble remembering what precisely happened.

One moment he was conscious of eyes flashing with purple light. The next moment, he found himself on the ground looking up at the sky. His chest hurt, as he gasped for breath. 

       "Saber!" The concerned face of Fireball suddenly blocked the patch of sunlight he was currently staring at. "Are you all right, Saber?"

"I think so," he grunted. Slowly, he raised himself up to his elbows. "What hit me?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Fireball looked back over his shoulder. 

In the background, Colt was trying his best to soothe the terrified girl backing up against the tree. Saber blinked. He had been flung a fairly good distance away from the girl.   

"She didn't even touch you," Fireball said softly.

There was another flash of purple light. Colt yelled as he too was flung away from the girl. He landed ungracefully on his head. Stunned, he stared at the girl from his upside-down position. 

"Oww," he finally said. 

"Stay away from me," the girl gasped. She tried to stand but her shaky legs would not obey her. Her eyes were wild and mad with terror. "Leave me alone."

Saber got to his feet, quickly assessing the situation. The girl was terrified out of her mind and blindly lashing out at anyone who came close to her. With her Zalrian psychic gift nearly out of control, helping her could be hazardous.  He carefully closed the distance, taking care to spread his hands away from his body - a gesture of peace. 

"We're here to help you."

"I'm not going back!" she screamed.

"No, you're not. No one here is taking you back," he agreed soothingly. "Please, let us help you." 

A gunshot rang out. Star Sheriffs instantly dived for cover; Saber throwing himself across the petrified girl. 

"What the hell?!" Colt yelled angrily, whirling around to meet the aggressor.

A squad of figures dressed in familiar brown armors emerged from the foliage. One of them in the lead has his rifle raised.

"What the hell -?" He repeated, this time in astonishment.

"Give her up, tin-stars."

Saber rose to his feet, flanked by both Colt and Fireball. One hand gripped his blaster and he eyed the Outriders coldly. "No." 

The Star Sheriffs charged, falling into their familiar attack pattern. Fireball and Colt took to the air, left and right, opening fire as they went. Saber charged in from the middle, using agility and his marksmanship to take down his opponents. The reports of his blaster were a distinct boom over the sounds of the battle. 

"Outriders!" Colt finally blurted out what was on his mind. "Amigos, they're Outriders!" 

"I know what they are," Fireball snapped. "What I want to know is what the hell are they doing back here again?!"

Something else crashed through the forest, something so huge and bulky that it blocked out the sunlight. It landed on the ground so hard that it sank right up to its huge ankles. Everyone skidded to a halt, freezing when they saw the monstrosity confronting them.

It was twice as tall as a man, huge and bulky and was the very stuff made from nightmares. It looked like a two-legged humanoid devolved back to its most primal and bestial state and enhanced into this grotesqueness wearing cybernetic armors. It bristled with more power than it could be imagined. Even a Renegade-Unit could not match the sense of malevolence this monster emitted.

"What is _that_?" the cowboy sounded shaken. 

Before they could react, the cybernetic monster lunged towards the hapless girl - 

- And bellowed in rage as it's reaching claws slid harmlessly off the glowing violet shield that appeared from out of thin air. 

The girl cowered beneath the violet shield, her arms thrown protectively above her head. Half hidden by her arms, her eyes glowed with a violet light. Roaring in frustration, the monster delivered another blow at the shield but to no effect.

"Get away from her!" Fireball yelled, opening fire. 

The blaster bolts bounced off the monster, like pebbles off a boulder. It was ineffective in hurting the cyborg killer but nevertheless it distracted the monstrosity from its target. Spinning around, the monster raised a claw. From the middle of its palm, several crimson blaster bolts burst forth.    

Colt yelped, throwing himself out of the way. "Damn! That was close."

"Saber! Get down!" Fireball suddenly shouted in panic.

Saber Rider remained frozen, making no effort to seek safety. His face was deathly pale and his eyes wide and shocked. He stared at the monster as thought he had just seen his worst nightmare come to life. The monster shifted its aim and opened fire at the vulnerable man. 

"Saber!" 

From out of nowhere, Steed lunged right at his master, knocking him out of the way and the blaster out of his grasp. The crimson blaster bolt flew past the mecha horse, nicking the edges of its shield. Saber didn't seem to notice Steed's brave action. He remained right where he landed, never taking his eyes off the monster. He didn't move, not even when the monster charged him with a speed that surely had to be impossible to achieve in such a huge bulky build.

"No!" His friends' horrified yells cut through the stunned haze he was in. 

_FIGHT!_

Saber reached blindly for the one weapon he still carried. A palely glowing blade blazed into life as he swung the weapon. 

The monster's shriek of pain echoed through the forest, effectively freezing the battle. It staggered away from Saber, clutching at the bloody stump of an arm. Blood, black and viscous, sizzled and melted the grass wherever it fell. The monster stared stupidly at what it thought was easy prey.

Saber remained crouched on the ground. In his outstretched hand, he held the silver cylinder Nemo had given him. An energy blade emitted from one end, glowing with a pale throbbing light. Picking up his fallen blaster with his other hand, Saber rose to his feet and swung the energy blade back into its ready position. 

In its sickly pale glow, cold blue eyes glared balefully at the monster.

That look made Fireball's blood freeze in his veins. He had never ever seen Saber wear such a savage expression before. 

The slight baring of teeth was all the warning the monster got. Charging forward with blinding speed, Saber attacked the cyborg killer. 

All the Star Sheriffs could do was watch as Saber wielded the energy blade with a skill they never knew he possessed, unleashing a level of violence they had never seen before. There was nothing left of the cool-headed fighter they once knew.  

The monster fought back, but Saber easily deflected its attack. It was as though the Highlander knew where to strike and how to hurt it. His energy blade savagely cut and sliced through its cybernetic armor, systematically destroying its defenses. He easily slipped past the monster's guard to press the muzzle of his blaster against the body and opened fire. Saber's new blaster was more powerful than even the Star Sheriffs' standard issue and the blaster-bolts ripped through the monster's armor and massive body like paper. 

A final swing of the energy blade and the monster howled in pain, as the energy blade cleaved its body almost into halves. Black toxic blood spurted and splattered everywhere, including Saber. The Highlander didn't seem to notice the pain as the blood sizzled through his clothes and burned his skin. 

It was pure unadulterated slaughter.

Moaning its death cry, the monster crashed to the ground and was still.    

Adjusting his grip, Saber smoothly turned to face the remaining Outriders. They recoiled before the baleful warrior, retreating and, finally losing their nerves, fled. One of them, either very brave or very foolish, did not run. Instead he grabbed hold of the girl to use as a shield.

The girl struggled, screaming hysterically.

"S-stay back!" the Outrider stammered. "Or she's dead!"

While the Star Sheriffs hesitated, Saber did not. He charged forward, covering the distance with incredible speed. The girl struggled free, stumbling towards Saber. He caught the falling girl even as his energy blade flashed and stabbed the Outrider through the chest.

The Outrider stiffened. 

Saber pulled out his energy blade and the dead Outrider crumpled to the ground, vaporizing seconds later.

Silence descended into the clearing, unbroken save for Saber's hissing pants through clenched teeth. Fireball and Colt could only stare, not daring to even approach. 

Saber blinked. Just like before, the strange savage fury disappeared, leaving behind a momentarily disoriented man. The shimmering energy blade extinguished abruptly as he suddenly came back to his senses. He shook his head to clear the fog, trying to remember what exactly he did. 

Belatedly he realized he was cradling someone against his chest. "I'm sorry. Are you all right?" 

The girl could only stare mutely up at him, eyes wide with shock and fear. He could feel her trembling violently in his arms. 

"You scared the living daylight out of her, Saber." April's voice spoke subdued through his earpiece. 

"I'm sorry," Saber apologized again, upset that he had frightened the girl. "I didn't mean to frighten you, milady. I...Fireball -"

His friend recovered quickly from his shock. He moved forward and gently lifted the terrified girl into his arms. "Everything's all right now. You're safe with us."

Saber fell back, frowning when he noticed the state of his clothes. They were burnt in multiple places and he finally noticed the stinging pain of his healing wounds. 

"You all right?" Colt asked quietly. 

"What did I do?"

Colt wordlessly pointed to the mangled corpse of a monster. 

Staring at the corpse, Saber blanched as he remembered the fight. He quickly looked away before he could lose his breakfast.

"Let's go." Colt gently pulled him away from the scene. "That monster ain't worth getting all worked up over."

Still profoundly disturbed by what he did, Saber followed Fireball as they retraced their steps to Amarado's Dawn. None of them said anything during the trip, each of them brooding over the incident.

They were all too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice the girl staring fixedly at Saber from over Fireball's shoulder.  

* * *

**INTERLUDE - Doctor Zhu'cov, Black Pestilence **

It was a secret Outrider base hidden far beneath the mountain range just fifteen miles away from Amarado's Dawn. The Outrider base was built in less than two months, more than a year ago. The simple people of Amarado's Dawn never knew the enemies had secretly invaded their home until all the troubles began.

This was why Doctor Zhu'cov chose to make his home here. Not only he has an unspoiled planet of natural riches to manipulate and experiment on, he also has a ready stock of humans to draw from.

Zhu'cov slowly strode through the stock pens. His expression was languid, but his eyes betrayed the critical intensity he gave to each of the captive women. There were twenty-seven of them in their separate cages, shrinking from his presence as he prowled past them.

Zhu'cov was a sinister-looking man. His skin was soot-black and deeply pockmarked as though he had skin disease. Straggly wisps of black hair covered his scalp. Tall, bowed and gaunt, he had the hag appearance of a plague ghost. Corruption and decay clung to him like a second skin and was most evident in his eyes. They were pools of the blackest black and taint the soul of whoever looks into them. He wore rich black clothes that only served to emphasis his unclean unholy image.  

He was a first-class bioengineer. There was no one his equal when it comes to the manipulation of genes...and bio-warfare. He alone could decimate an entire city without any force. Thus he was also called Black Pestilence.

Zhu'cov paused when he reached the empty broken cage. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. 

A busted cage, a bird has flown; the first to successfully do so.

"Foolish girl," he spoke in his hissing voice. He walked away, black robes swirling about his feet. 

"Doctor!" An Outrider stumbled to a halt and hastily fell to his knees in a genuflection. 

Zhu'cov noted his agitated state. "Report."

"Our mission failed, Doctor. We-we were unable to recapture the girl."

"And why not?"

Outrider gulped, visibly trembling in his armor. "The Star Sheriffs interfered." The words poured out in a rush. "We could have recapture her but those tin-stars stopped us. Even the Renegade-Hound could not defeat them."

That caught Zhu'cov's attention. "They killed one of my Renegade-Hounds?"

"Actually, it was just one of them. He looked very much like the one known as Saber Rider. He attacked the Renegade-Hound with an energy blade that looks exactly like the one -" 

The Outrider squawked in fear as Zhu'cov suddenly gripped his chin and forced his gaze to meet his tainted eyes.

"How did he look?" Zhu'cov demanded.

"L-like he always did, Doctor." The Outrider stammered nervously.

Zhu'cov growled, roughly releasing the Outrider. He turned away, thinking furiously. His Lord Conqueror Black Ice has been silent on the subject, seemingly willing to bid his time. Should he take the initiative or should he wait? 

"Where are they now?"

"W-we believes they are in Amarado's Dawn."

Zhu'cov growled again. The girl was special, he knew instinctively from the very first moment he saw her. At all cost, he must get her back. But Saber...if Black Ice was willing to bid his time, then he would do nothing as well.

"Gather your troops," he ordered the Outrider. "You have a mission to carry out."

* * *

**THREE - Ishara Lilac **

Changed into a new set of clothes, subdued and troubled, Saber watched the slender girl from the corner chair in the room. 

April had taken charge of the girl when they arrived at Amarado's Dawn, helping her to wash off days' of grime and bloodstains and loaned her a set of her clothes. Amazingly enough, the girl didn't have a single scratch despite her ordeal, just exhaustion and suffering from a lack of food and water. She rested in a bed in the community inn, cradling a mug of hot broth in her hands.

In the brief silence, everyone couldn't help but stare at the girl.    

       No one had ever seen a Zalrian face-to-face. From listening to the myths and rumors, one would actually expect the Zalrians to be alien looking. Up close, the girl didn't seem all that different from the humans living in the New Frontier. 

Saber gauged her age to be roughly around nineteen or twenty. She was slighter in build than April, willow-thin and very finely boned. Her skin was extremely fair. Large almond-shaped eyes dominated a gentle delicate face, of a luminous violet that was darker than her hair – short straight hair edged by waist-long ear bangs. The purplish hue of her eyes and hair was the only outward sign of her Zalrian heritage. Despite her human origin, the girl's beauty was painfully ethereal and otherworldly.

       "Feeling better?" April asked.

       "Yes, thank you." Her voice was soft and accented with a musically lilt. The girl smiled. It was a small shy smile, but one that conveyed her sincere thanks. 

       Saber blinked. He could have sworn his heart had just missed a beat.

"My name is April," April introduced. "We are the Star Sheriffs of the New Frontier. Those guys who saved you are my friends Fireball, Colt and that guy who scared the living daylight out of you back in the forest is Samuel Riker. What's your name?"

"Ishara Lilac, House of Tairei." She bowed her head. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Fireball quirked a grin at her. 

Colt grinned as he did a quick bow, doffing his hat in the process. The cowboy always has a soft spot for beautiful girls. 

       "I'm sorry if I had frightened you," Saber said.

       "You didn't," she was quick to assure him. "I just wasn't expecting to see you."

       Saber cocked his head. That was an odd statement.      

"Will you tell us how you end up in such a state?" Fireball asked.

       "If my estimate is correct, it was about two weeks ago that I received a cry for help. As a Healer, I couldn't ignore the call so I came."

       "You mean they send out a distress call to your home world?" Colt looked askance at his friends. "Why not to Calvary Command instead?" 

"I don't think a physical distress call was quite what she meant, Colt." Saber replied. "I believe she means a mental cry for help. Am I right, milady?"

She nodded. "Yes. My people are gifted with psychic talents. The ability to read minds is very commonplace among ourselves."

"Read minds?" Colt gulped. "So you know what I'm thinking now?"

"No. We have a strict moral code in regards to using our psychic talents. We respect people's privacy. I won't look into your mind without your permission."

"Ah, good." Colt was visibly relieved. 

"You tossed Colt around in the forest just now. What do you call that?" Fireball asked. 

"Telekinesis." Ishara looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for throwing you around. I didn't mean it."

"It's all right," Colt dismissed airily. "Absolutely no harm done."

"So you rushed to Amarado when you heard the mental cry for help," Saber said, bringing the conversation back on track. "Why?"

"I'm a Healer," Ishara explained. "I think I am what you would call a doctor. Healing the mind and body is my gift and vocation. I sensed the pain and terror in the distress cry. How could I not come? The people in distress may be outside Zalrus' territory, but they still need help. The call was so urgent that I left without alerting the others. I took my ship and tracked the distress cry to this world. But before I could land, my ship was shot down."

"Those monsters were waiting for me. I was in too much pain to fight them. They captured me and took me to their underground lair. I saw...I saw..." Ishara shuddered, covering her face with her hands.

"What did you see?" April asked gently.

"Laboratories," Ishara whispered. "It was a genetic-engineering facility."

Saber went pale.

"I saw rows after rows of tanks occupied by creatures of all manners. Most of them were humans, but some I couldn't recognize. I saw the monsters being constructed. The Outriders called them Renegade-Hounds. They were creatures designed specifically for destruction and killing. And there were the pens."

"The - pens?" Colt gulped, not sure he wanted to hear this.

"Cages, prison cells, call them what you will. To me, they are worse than animal pens. I saw so many creatures, some of them so deformed and grotesque, kept inside those pens like animals, fodder for future experiments. God, their despair..." Ishara hugged herself, eyes closed tightly against the memories. "Their despair almost drove me insane."

"Did you see the women from this village?" Fireball asked quietly.

"Yes. I was kept in the pen next to theirs." Ishara urgently grabbed hold of April's wrist. "Please, you have to rescue them. They are all dying in that place! Please!" 

"We will," April soothed. "I promise you, we won't leave until we get the women and the rest of the unfortunate souls out from that place."

She slumped, trembling with relief. "Thank you."

"Have you seen the ringleader?"

April jumped. Saber had been so quiet that she almost forgot he was in the room as well. Ishara looked up, taken aback when she saw the intensity burning in those blue eyes. 

"Yes," she answered. "He personally chose me for his next experiment."

"How did he look like?"

"A hag ghost dressed in black and with the stink of decay and pestilence. When I looked at him, I felt tainted. He called himself Doctor Zhu'cov –"

"The Black Pestilence," Saber murmured.

They stared at him in astonishment.

"Yes, that was how he introduced himself. How did you know?"

Saber's lips thinned. 

"Well, do you know him?" Fireball was getting impatient.

Wearing a dark troubled look, Saber rose from his chair and left the room without a word. 

"Is he all right?" Ishara asked.

"Sam just had a rough time recently. He'll be fine," April assured her.

Fireball threw his hands up into the air in frustration. "I'm going after him and talk some sense into him. If he knows something, he's got to tell us."

"No, wait."

"Why?"" Fireball turned back angrily, subsiding when he met the gentle gaze of Ishara. 

"He needs to be alone now to sort out his emotions. I don't know what happened but he's in turmoil right now. You can talk to him when he's calmer. He'll be more receptive then."

"You sure about this?" Colt questioned skeptically.

"Yes." Ishara glanced out of the window, watching the long figure walking away from the inn. 

*      *      *

It was much later in the afternoon when the Star Sheriffs deemed it the right moment to approach the brooding Highlander. They crossed the fields to where Saber was perched on the fence.

"How is she?" Saber finally asked.

"Sleeping," Fireball answered. "She was completely exhausted."

They fell silent again, watching the birds pecked at the scarecrow.

"What are your plans now?" Saber asked.

"Race-boy over there wants to go out there and stamp out the rats' nest as of yesterday," quipped Colt. "Problem is we have to wake till Ishara's awake, so she can help us pinpoint the location of the Outrider base."

       "The sooner we get rid of the Outriders, the better." Fireball reasoned.

"You still have to let her get some rest," April pointed out. She absently kicked the fence with her heel. "I can't believe they're back though. After all we have done, all our sacrifices, the Outriders are back."

"And this time they brought with them new horrors." Colt shook his head. "I thought Renegade-Units were bad enough, but now they have Renegade-Hounds. Faster and a lot meaner."

"The question is who's leading them?" Fireball said. "It can't be Nemesis because he's dead and the dead don't come back to the world of the living. So it has got to be someone else. Someone else strong enough, powerful enough to unite the Vapor-Beams under his rule."

"Gattler?" Colt guessed.

"Please," he scoffed. "That two-bit Trail Boss wouldn't even know where to start an operation on such grand scale."

April hesitated. "You don't think it's Jesse Blue?"

Fireball frowned. "I certainly hope not. He's the only one gifted and ambitious enough to pull this off."

"It's not him."

They turned to Saber. 

"It's not him nor any Trail Bosses we've ran across." Saber spoke with certain finality. "It's a whole new gang we're up against."

"What makes you so certain, Top Sword?" Colt asked.

He took his time in answering. "Because I think that's what my nightmares are trying to tell me. And if I'm not wrong, I think I may have crossed their paths before."

"Is this Doctor Zhu'cov one of them?" Fireball questioned.

"I think so. The way Ishara described him and his operations sounded very familiar." Saber gestured at the forests beyond the fields. "I think whatever happening on Amarado is linked in some way or the other to my missing years. If I can just uncover what happened to me, we can figure out what's happening here, or why the Outriders have chosen to return."

"So what are you going to do?" April questioned.

Saber stared at the fields for a moment before sighing heavily and reluctantly got down from the fence. 

"Where are you going?" Fireball asked, seeing the determined set of his friend's shoulders.

"We need to stop the Outriders and rescue the womenfolk, right?" Saber said without looking back. "That means unlocking my head, and that means I'll need her particular brand of help."

*      *      *

"You want what?" Ishara stared in surprise at the noble young man seated beside her bed.

"I want you to help me regain my memories," Saber repeated again. "Five years ago, I was abducted. It was only recently my friends rescued me. But I remember nothing of my abduction. I need to find out what happened to me in order to rescue the womenfolk of Amarado's Dawn."

"But what does regaining your memories got to do with the situation here?"

"Because I think I know who's behind this. The answer is in my memories. If I can find the answer, I can help put a stop to this. I know you're still tired but -"

"Don't worry about me," Ishara gave him a brilliant smile. "I'm all right and I'll be glad to help."

Saber couldn't help but smile back. He really liked her smiles. Her smiles reminded him of sunshine brightening cloudy days. 

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She offered her open palm to Saber, which he readily accepted. 

"So what do I do, milady?" 

       "Please, just a simple 'Ishara' will do. I'm no fine noblewoman, Mister Riker."

"Then you must call me Saber."

"Saber?"

"Saber Rider is my real name. Samuel Riker is just an alias." 

"Very well...Saber."

"So what do I do, Ishara?"

       "Just relax. Close your eyes and think of nothing. You will feel funny at first but it's nothing to worry about." 

       Cradling his callused hand in her own slender ones, Ishara took a deep calming breath and relaxed. As gently as she could, she mentally reached out and 'slipped' inside his mind. 

_PAIN hit her first like a white-hot blanket of agony engulfing her. There was nothing but PAIN - no past, no future, just PAIN coursing through every fibre of her being. Numbing, burning PAIN, and erasing all thoughts and all sense of self... ...He stood on a hill of the dead, surveying his bloody kingdom of death and hell. The vast army of monsters was his to command. They worship him and were eager to do his bidding. Monsters of red demonic eyes and twisted evilness... _

_       He screams...stop it!_

_       He laughs, drunk on power and the giddy pleasure death brings..._

[Enough!] 

Ishara pushed the chaos aside, plunging them into a world of silence and calm. She knelt down in front of the hunched figure of Saber, resting a gentle hand on his shuddering shoulder. 

[Are you all right?]

He raised his bowed head. [I think so.]

[Your memories are returning to you but you're subconsciously fighting them.]

       [...All those images...they seem to say I've done something terrible. I'm afraid of knowing and I'm even more afraid of what that knowledge will do to me.]

She considered this. Gently, she took his hands in hers. [Everyone has his own demons, Saber. Everyone has terrible experiences they do not want to face or even remember.]

Ishara looked to her left. Curious, Saber followed her gaze. 

He saw a young girl with purple hair and eyes. She stood in a field of carnage, and her self was splattered liberally with blood. Her lavender eyes were nearly catatonic as she stared at the dead bodies scattered at her feet.

[Wha-?] Saber half-rose, instinctively wanting to go to the girl's aid. 

A slender hand held him back. He looked back, pausing when he saw the sorrow and guilt in Ishara's eyes.

[Those are my memories,] she said softly. [You can't help them.]

[What happened?]

She bowed her head. [I lost control of my gifts. They tried to help me but I killed them instead.]

[...I'm sorry.]

She smiled wanly. [I'm not proud of what I've done even it was accidental and they have forgiven me. I've learnt to accept it because that memory is a part of me and I can never run from it. All I can do is to make sure never to make the same terrible mistake again. The same goes for you, Saber.]  

[You fear to know what you might've done during your abduction, but you're also afraid of yourself right now. Because even without those memories, there are instincts in you, new habits and compulsions that are foreign yet feel familiar at the same time. Part of your fear stems from the fact you do not know where these compulsions came from. If you don't try to face those memories, you will live in fear and uncertainty for the rest of your life.]  

[For good or for worse, those memories are a part of you. You can't hide from them anymore than you can suppress your instincts. If you're afraid of falling, well, that's what your friends are for. I'm sure they won't let you fall.]    

She waited patiently as Saber pondered her words. Finally he sighed, [You're right.] 

[I'll stay with you.]

He gave her a strained smile and tightened his grasp on her hand, a silent gesture of thanks. 

Ishara smiled. She gently nudged his other hand open. Saber blinked when he saw the large golden key resting in his palm.

[You know what to do with it.]

Releasing Ishara's hand, Saber walked over to the locked door that has manifested in the astral plane. He braced himself, fitted the key into the lock and turned it.

The door swung open, blinding him with a flash of white light. 

Like a dam that burst, the memories came flooding back...

* * *

**FOUR - Remembering the Past**

"Have a good day. Please be back by three o'clock," the sailor said politely to each passenger as they disembarked the Aquarius Dream. 

"Looks like a fine day," commented someone with a Scottish brogue.

The sailor grinned at the tall form of Saber Rider approaching the gangway. The former Star Sheriff wore civilian clothes of Victorian style and brown riding boots. He was leading his mecha horse by the reins.

"Good day to you, Star Sheriff."

"Please, just a simple 'Mister Rider' will do. I'm no longer on active duty."

The sailor looked sheepish. "Sorry, sir. I forgot."

"Nothing to apologize for." Saber surveyed the city from his vantage point. "The city looks peaceful."

"It is, sir. At least ever since the Outriders withdrew completely from the New Frontier. It has been a long time since the people of New Wichita knew peace."

"That's true. Well, this will be my first time in visiting a peaceful New Wichita and I intend to explore it thoroughly. See you later." Tugging gently on the reins, he led Steed down the ramp. 

"Sir, are you planning to leave the ship unarmed?"

Saber threw a smile back at him. "Why should I be armed in this peaceful city? I'm sure nothing will go wrong." 

"Well, in that case, have a good day, sir."

"I plan to." Hoisting himself up into the saddle, Saber guided Steed away from Aquarius Dream and into the city. 

_This will be probably be the last time I'll be roaming the New Frontier before I return home_, he thought. _I must make good use of this opportunity to enjoy myself...and relax my battle tension. After all, there's no need to be on constant readiness anymore._

*      *      *

Saber Rider hated it when he was proven wrong. He was keenly aware that any mistake he made, any error in judgment would most likely cost him his life. So how the hell did he manage to ignore a lifetime's worth of hard-earned lessons?

The Highlander slumped against the wall in the alleyway. He panted in short shallow gasps, and blood trickled steadily through his fingers clutching his side. His clothes were badly torn and his entire body still ached from the explosion. 

In hindsight, Saber realized he had been ambushed. The car explosion had been timed too perfectly to be anything else. He was close enough for the blast to fling him from Steed's back. Whether that was a blessing or a curse, he still could not decide. All he could do was to watch helplessly as a massive blaster bolt struck Steed with deadly accuracy. Then he became aware of several sinister-looking people closing in on him. All of his fighting instincts kicked in. Saber knocked one down with a well-placed kick and fled.

Now it was nearly nightfall and he still could not shake off his pursuers. He had taken down several of them but more kept coming. Whoever they were, they were certainly persistent. Aquarius Dream has left New Wichita hours ago and he was alone in this city, injured, with no backup and no weapons. 

"Surrender, Saber Rider."

Saber's gaze jerked up to the rooftop. Two of his pursuers stood on the ledge. Glancing around, he saw three more blocking the entrance of the alleyway.

"Surrender and come with us, and we promise we will spare your life."

"What do you want with me?"

"Our Lord Conqueror wishes to meet with you." One of them jumped down from the ledge, landing lightly on his feet despite the height. "What our Lord wants, we will get for him. Take him."

He half-whirled around, expecting to meet his pursuers in close combat. Instead a blaster bolt greeted him. Shock jolted through his body and he fell into blackness...

*      *      *

The first thing Saber became aware of was the cold - a bitter chill that cut to the bone and sapped the warmth from him. He shivered and tried to move but met resistance. His eyes bolted open. He was tied down on a cold flat surface, naked and vulnerable. Try as he might, he could not break the cold metal restraints.

"Welcome to the Vapor Zone," spoke a cold, cold voice. 

His captor stepped into his view and Saber beheld his first glimpse of his enemy.

Clad in snow-white body armor, the new ruler of the Outriders was exotically handsome with pure white hair and finely crafted features. From head to toes, he was white as snow and just as cold. Yet the ice warrior-king burned with a dark sharp intensity. There was an aura of power surrounding him so compelling that Saber had to fight not to respond to it.   

"You're the one they called Lord Conqueror."

"Yes. And you're the one they called Saber Rider." Black Ice leisurely circled around the pinioned human. "I'm impressed, human. Unarmed and injured, you still managed to take down several of my best soldiers. You're precisely what I'm looking for."

"And what might that be?"

"Nemesis' demise has forced me to clean up his mess. It also made me realize just much of our resources he had squandered in his attempts to conquer the New Frontier. For all his talents, he could not see beyond his own power. That's why he failed."

"So you're going to accomplish what he couldn't - conquer the New Frontier," Saber guessed.

"Exactly." Black Ice bent over Saber's head. His hair cascaded down about them, curtaining them in a small private world. He cupped Saber's face and chin with deceptive gentleness. Saber held very still, keenly aware of the sharpness resting against his skin. The slightest pressure from those clawed fingers would draw blood. 

"I am going to conquer the New Frontier with your help."

Saber swallowed hard. "What makes you think I'll help you?" 

Black Ice smirked. "You will, Saber Rider. You will." He stepped away from the Highlander, melting back into the darkness. "You may proceed, Doctor Zhu'cov."

Saber became aware of another presence, a hag-like Vapor-Beam clad in black, approaching him. "And who might you be?"

"Doctor Zhu'cov, Black Pestilence." He smiled an ugly smile of anticipation. "But when I'm finished, you can call me 'brother'."

*      *      *

He screamed, the tortured cry tearing from his throat but went unheard, muffled by the breathing mask. He struggled, but there was no leverage he could used to break his restraints. 

How long has he been in this tank, immersed in this foul water? He did not know. There was no past, no future. Just now, in the present...and the present was nothing but pain. 

He shrieked again, as spots of white-hot pain suddenly flared along his spine, in his chest, in his head. He was being invaded; micro mechanical probes burrowing beneath his skin, into his flesh, ruthlessly warping his very being. 

And there was the constant whispering in his ears, the unceasing flashing of static pouring into his eyes. They insinuated and wormed their way into his mind, embedding their messages and codas into his consciousness. 

There was no escape and nowhere to hide.

Slowly, little by little, his resistance was whittled down to nothing and his will methodically broken.

       He screamed, one last futile cry of helpless rage and defiance, as his sense of self was shattered and crushed. 

*      *      *

"It is time." 

The cold voice of Black Ice swept over the attentive soldiers on the parade grounds like a frigid wind. He stood at the podium high above his people, resplendent in his pristine white armor and regal mantle. The weak sunlight reflected off his crown of crystal and steel, and cast him in a halo of white brilliance. 

"It is time to raise our flags once more, to show the humans that we are undefeated and stronger than ever. It is time to exact our vengeance, to return to their world and claim it as ours. It is time to bring Armageddon to the New Frontier!"

Cheers erupted, thundering across the parade ground. 

Black Ice raised a hand for silence.

"Three great warriors have heeded my call and come. With them as my Generals, I will lead us to victory."

The soldiers roared their approvals. 

       Black Ice gestured imperiously to the curtained entrance. 

The curtain lifted and a figure emerged. It was clearly a female, clad in blood-red armor and cape. Her full-face helmet hid her face from view. A mane of flaming red hair cascaded almost to her knees. In her hands, she cradled a massive broadsword – its tip resting against the floor and its naked length gleaming under the light.  

"War, the Red Horseman."

       Zhu'cov was the next to emerge from behind the stage. He stood next to War, a gnarled hag of corruption and decay dressed in black robes of rich materials. In his hands, he held a black staff of twisted wood.

       "Pestilence, the Black Horseman." 

       Soundlessly, the third and last General emerged.

       _Saber stared at the last General, finding him extremely familiar._

       He was clad in body armor tinted a pale ashen color and over it, a cloak with tattered edges and of the same corpse hue. The heavy hood hid his face in shadows. One gauntleted hand rested very lightly on the silver-haired head of his living scythe that knelt by his side and gazed at him with adoring eyes.

       "And finally, I give you Death, the Pale Horseman."

       _Saber recoiled in horror, the pieces of his memories falling into places all at once.    _

The hood was pushed back; revealing disheveled blond hair held back by a skeletal crest of bone. It was cunningly crafted and shaped to fit his facial structure, obscuring most of his face from view. 

Despite that, despite the utter lack of humanity in the flat blue eyes, Saber recognized the man.

       "_No!" he cried out. "NO!"_

*      *      *

Ishara gasped as she was suddenly, unceremoniously thrown back into her body without warning. The force of Saber's rejection was almost like a physical blow, striking her with the force of a sledgehammer. Cradling her aching head, she raised herself from the bed. The pain was the least of her concerns though.

Saber's horror and anguish radiated strongly from him. He stared unseeingly at her, caught up in the nightmares of his own memories as he relived those five years. 

       [Saber?]

"No," he whispered hoarsely. "That wasn't me. It can't be me."

       Heart aching for the tormented man, Ishara reached out for him. "Saber..."

But Saber flinched back from her touch, blue eyes haunted and wild. He bolted to his feet, overturning the chair in his agitation, his tortured gaze skittering around the room like a trapped animal. Suddenly he darted over to the door and flung it open, startling his friends who were waiting outside. Their exclamations of surprise filled the air as Saber shoved past them and fled without a word.

       Ishara scrambled out of bed. "Saber! Come back!"

       Recovering quickly, Fireball caught her by the arm as she ran past them. "What the hell happened?"

       "I'll explain later," Ishara hurriedly shook off his grasp and dashed after Saber.

       Without hesitation, they followed as well.

*      *      *

At the edges of the fields, Saber fell to his knees, doubled over in pain. Even with his eyes shut tight, the memories wouldn't stop coming, wouldn't stop tearing him apart.

_ First they conquered the worlds in the Vapor-Zone. Black Ice, the Conqueror, and his three most powerful Generals led the Outriders from one victory to another. They were unstoppable, each casting their unique brand of terror into their enemies' hearts. _

_       Conqueror. War. Pestilence. Death. _

_       They were the harbingers of doom and destruction._

Saber moaned in agony, clutching at his head. Eyes squeezed tightly shut against the images in his mind. 

_ Death, in his pale ashen armor, devastated one world after another. He rode a pale mecha horse and led a vast army of Renegade-Hounds and Outriders into battle. His sword glows a hungry pale light as he cut a bloody swath through his screaming victims. _

_       He laughed, drunk on the heady pleasure each death gives him. He will bathe the world in blood; he will kill until life has submitted to him. _

"Saber!"

_ Conqueror. War. Pestilence. Death._

_       They will send the New Frontier into hell._

"Saber!" A light slap stung his cheek.

       Blue eyes snapped open. The anguished despair in those blue depths wrenched Ishara's heart. Without thinking, she moved to hug him, cradling his shaking form in her arms. Her own eyes were filled with tears. She said nothing; there were no words good enough to comfort the tormented soul in her arms. All she could do is hold him tight and let her telepathy conveyed her emotions to him. 

Hesitatingly, his arms raised and curled tightly about her as he broke down and cried. Saber held onto her with a death grip; the warmth of her body and comfort she was giving helping to root him to reality. His breaths came in great shuddering gasps as he fought to cling onto his sanity. 

It was a long time before Saber rode out the storm of anguish, leaving him mentally drained and emotionally spent. He gradually realized that he had a death's grip on Ishara, almost crushing the breath from her. He straightened and released her, lightly holding on to her forearms.

"Thank you," he whispered almost voicelessly.

The wordless brush of emotion against his mind was a soothing balm of compassion and strength. His emotions under control – more or less – Saber became aware of his friends hovering anxiously in the background. He turned to them, refusing to meet their worried gazes. In a flash they surrounded him.

       "You all right?" April asked anxiously.

       Saber could not speak. He just shook his head.

       "Ishara told us your memories came back. How bad is it?" 

       He closed his eyes in pain. How was he going to tell them?

       "Saber," Fireball said gently. "It's all right. You can tell us. We're your friends."

       "I..." 

       "Go on," April prompted just as gently.

       Blue eyes opened but stayed fixed to the ground, to his hands resting limply in his lap. He just couldn't find the strength or courage to look them in the eyes.

"...I was...I was abducted by the Outriders when I toured New Wichita. They took me to the Vapor-Zone. I met their new ruler there. He called himself Black Ice, the Lord Conqueror. He was the coldest, most ruthless person I've come across. He was dressed completely in white, but his heart was darker than Nemesis's." 

Saber faltered. He had to shut his eyes against the terrible memories again, nearly hyperventilating as he struggled to find the strength to tell his story. Then he felt a mental touch, gentle but firm, pushing the memories to a bearable distance. Eyes flying open, he turned to Ishara.

Ishara gazed at him, understanding and compassion in her luminous eyes. He desperately clung to that quiet assurance like a drowning man to a life buoy. It would take every bit of his will power and more to tell his story. 

"I met Doctor Zhu'cov as well. He was a first-class bioengineer, able to kill and devastate populations with his bio-weapons. He was also...gifted in manipulating the genetic code." Saber lowered his gaze to his hands. "Doctor Zhu'cov was the culprit behind my...changes."    

"Why did they do all these to you?" April pressed.

"The Outriders lost much of their political and military power after their defeat and Nemesis's death. Black Ice took the throne and he single-handedly rebuilt their society. He was a conqueror and he was determined to restore his nation to its former glory. He united his people under his rule and in the space of one year; he rebuilt the Outriders' military power. His ultimate goal is to invade the New Frontier once more and did what Nemesis failed to do – conquer the human world. To that end, he needed able people to lead his forces. He was a gifted commander but he knew he could not achieve his goals alone, so he searched and finally chose three soldiers to become his Generals."  

"There was him, the Conqueror. There was War and Black Pestilence and...." Saber took a deep breath, "and there was me, Death."

He closed his eyes, allowing the memories to come forth again. Unconsciously, his voice lowered to a sinister whisper. "We brought the whole of the Vapor-Zone under the iron rule of Black Ice. Then we turned our attention to the New Frontier."

"We posed as space pirates, warlords and so forth. In time, the Cavalry Command would call us as Outlaws. But they never knew we were in actual fact their one-time enemies – the Outriders. For we have learned to disguise ourselves well. Over the years, we tested the New Frontier's defenses, weakened it where we could. We made forays, small attacks to gauge your strengths, and we gained valuable information from these clashes. We know just how strong the Cavalry Command is and we know all your weaknesses."

"If there was one leader who could invade and conquer the New Frontier, it will be the Lord Conqueror and his Horsemen. We will bring Armageddon to the New Frontier -"  

Saber's eyes opened. His friends recoiled from the vicious hatred burning in flat blue eyes.

"- And there is not a thing you can do to stop us." 

The cruel flatness gradually faded from Saber's eyes. He looked away, unable to face his friends' stunned expressions.

"That's it. That's what I did during those five years. I was Death on his Pale Horse, and I have taken countless innocent lives under that title."

Pause.

"I don't know what to say," Fireball spoke at last. "One thing I do know is that it wasn't your fault."

Saber froze. 

Slowly, Fireball laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That person who took so many lives...I don't believe you did it willingly. I don't believe that person was you."

       Saber was shaking his head before Fireball could finish. "You don't understand. I _saw_ the deeds I done. I was aware, I knew what I was doing but it didn't bother me at that time! Don't you understand? I didn't have a conscience!"

       "You were held captive in your own body and mind. No one could have undergone what you've been through and still not succumb to it. You were under their control."

       "You did not kill those people of your own free will," April rested her hand over Fireball's on Saber's shoulder. "You are not that homicidal killer. You never were."

       "You were simply brainwashed to be one," Ishara said. "That isn't your true nature."

"Yeah," Colt agreed. He laid his hand over theirs resting on Saber's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't have done if you were not brainwashed." 

It was clear from Saber's expression that he wasn't convinced. He still could not meet their eyes and his expression was one of terrible guilt and remorse. Their friend still has a lot of healing to do.

       The Star Sheriffs exchanged determined looks. They will do all that is in their power to help him to heal.

The sudden explosion in the distance broke the quiet moment. As one, they sprang to their feet, staring in dismay at the smoke rising in the direction of Amarado's Dawn.

"Shit!" Colt swore. "They are under attack!"

* * *

**FIVE - Fight!**

Amarado's Dawn was badly outnumbered. Never mind the superior weapons wielded by the Outriders, or the lone Renegade-Hound accompanying the raid. It was unfair to pit twenty farmers against a squad of trained soldiers.  

The Star Sheriffs didn't much like the odds. 

Saber ushered Ishara into the underground shelter, together with the wounded from the community. "Stay here," he told her. "You'll be safe here."

"What about you?" 

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," Saber smiled grimly. "It's about time I face up to myself and these demons."

She squeezed his hand. "Take care."

"I will." Closing the shelter door, Saber vaulted onto the back of Steed. "Steed! Up into the sky!" 

Jets firing, the mecha horse took off in the direction of the battle.

Engines shrieking, Red-Fury Turbo shot out of Ramrod like a bullet. Fireball didn't bother to wait until the enemies noticed his arrival. He announced his presence with a barrage of firepower.

"Hey! Leave some for me, will ya?" Colt demanded good-naturedly as Bronco-Blaster joined the fray.

"We'll talk about sharing later, cowboy. Right now, we have to stop these Vapor-Beams from destroying everything." Red-Fury spun and swerved to a halt, forming a protective barrier between the fleeing farmers and the advancing Outriders.

Nova screeched to a halt beside Red-Fury, adding to the barrier. April slid off her mecha bike. She activated Nova's shields, taking cover within the protective force field. "I don't understand why they are back. They've already decimated the community during their last attack." 

"Who know and who cares!" Bronco-Blaster zipped past them, heading straight for the Outriders. "Let's just take them out!"

"Leave the Outriders to Fireball and April," Saber instructed as Steed charged in from a different direction. "We'll are more suited to taking out the Renegade-Hound."

"Roger that, Top Sword."

Fireball hated to admit it, but he missed the kind of fighting he was embroiled in right now. There was nothing more satisfying than kicking the butt of a known and hated enemy. 

"How are we holding?" April shouted over the din of crossfire. 

"Good, considering we were taken by surprise. Both Saber and Colt have managed to isolate the Renegade-Hound." Fireball paused a beat when he saw three of the Vapor-Crafts splitting away from the main body. "April!"

"Spotted them. They won't get past me." April leapt onto her mecha bike and sped away to stop the group of Outriders attempting to sneak past them. 

A barrage of firepower struck the Renegade-Hound from above. Roaring more from annoyance than in pain, the monster attempted to stay out of Bronco-Blaster's range.

"Uh-uh-uh," sang Colt. "You can run all you want, pal. But you ain't getting away from me."     

The Renegade-Hound unexpectedly paused. Turning back around, it took a running start and leapt straight up - towards Bronco-Blaster. Grappling cables shot out from its outstretched arm and clamped onto the front of Bronco-Blaster. Using its massive weight and jet power, the Renegade-Hound began to haul the small hardy fighter-craft towards the ground.  

"Shit!" Colt immediately fired the reverse-thrusters, fighting the tremendous strength pulling his fighter-craft out of the sky.

Pale sharp light slashed. 

The Renegade-Hound tumbled back onto the ground, holding the cut end of its grappling cable. It looked up just in time to see Bronco-Blaster climbing back up into the sky, and Saber, firmly on the back of Steed, firing his blaster. 

The first blast knocked it backward. Saber fired again and again, driving the Renegade-Hound away from Amarado's Dawn. Defiantly, the Renegade-Hound swung its grappling cable at Steed. The force of the blow colliding against Steed's shields was enough to unbalance the mecha horse. Steed stumbled in midair, almost throwing its rider. And the Renegade-Hound snatched the opportunity to flee.

"Saber! It's heading in the direction of the village!" Colt shouted.

Saber kicked his mecha horse's flanks, spurring Steed into flight. "We have to take it down before it destroys anything else!"

The three Vapor-Crafts paused when they saw the pink mecha bike blocking their way. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" April said calmly. "I don't have all day, you know."

"You'll regret the day you ever met us, Star Sheriff."

"Puh-lease," April sighed. "Don't you Vapor-Beams have anything else better to say to us?"

"Attack!"

Nova promptly retaliated. Under April's guidance, the mecha bike fired twin missiles. Two of the Vapor-Crafts went up in flames. As Nova charged towards the remaining Vapor-Craft, April braced the laser cannon against her shoulder and fired. The golden light stabbed out, slicing the Vapor-Craft into halves as it hurtled past above April's head. 

The Outrider yelled as he was flung from his out-of-control vehicle. Tumbling headlong through the air, he crashed into the underground shelter. His damaged Vapor-Craft crashed into another building and went up in a ball of fire. 

Ishara froze as the shelter doors broke under the impact of the Outrider's landing and the Outrider landed in a heap right in front of her. Cries of alarm and fear rose from the wounded when they realized the enemy had found their hiding place. The Outrider struggled to his feet, groaning in pain. His pain was forgotten when he saw the seemingly helpless girl standing in front of him.

"You!" he snarled. "You're the one we were sent to capture." He advanced threateningly towards the girl.

       [Get away from me!]

The Outrider did not have time to even yell as he was telekinetically thrown out of the underground shelter. He went tumbling across the dusty ground, sprawling to a halt at April's feet. She gaped at the unconscious Outrider, then at the underground shelter.  

Ishara climbed out of the underground shelter, a lone girl standing in the middle of an ongoing battle. 

"Ishara, get back inside!" April shouted.

The Zalrian Healer shook her head. Instead, she turned and ran off in the opposite direction. _They were after me,_ she thought. _I can't get these people hurt anymore because of me. I have to get as far away as I can._

Bursts of brightness flared around her as the battle raged on. Ishara skidded to an abrupt halt as a shadow fell across her. She whirled around, eyes widening when she saw the Renegade-Hound bearing down at her.

"Ishara!" Saber yelled.

But there was no time to run. Even if she could, no human could outrun this monstrosity.

With a terrific clash, the Renegade-Hound slammed into the glowing shield that sprang out from nowhere. Ishara gritted her teeth as she held her ground, eyes aglow as she fought to keep the monster at bay. But the Renegade-Hound was persistent as it struggled to get past through her shield. 

Saber urged Steed to its greatest speed and directed his mecha horse against the Renegade-Hound. He slid off the saddle at the last moment before Steed rammed into the huge Renegade-Hound, shoving it away from Ishara. Rolling to break his fall, Saber jumped right back to his feet.

"Now! Colt!"

Bronco-Blaster fired down from the sky with a vengeance. As Steed flew away to safety, the Renegade-Hound writhed beneath the firepower Colt was unleashing. 

Saber ran towards the shaken Zalrian's side. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

       The Highlander watched the battle between Bronco-Blaster and the Renegade-Hound for a moment and growled in frustration. "Not enough. Bronco-Blaster's firepower isn't enough to even pierce that thing's armor." 

He drew out his energy blade, the pale glittering blade snapping into life in response to his unconscious command. "I'm going in."

Heedless of the blaster bolts falling from the sky, Saber charged in on foot. He dodged the thrashing limbs and stabbed upward. His energy blade hummed in his hands as he hacked through the cybernetic armor and sliced through the body beneath. 

Black toxic blood splattered the ground. The Renegade-Hound shrieked in pain. Frenziedly, it struck out and knocked Saber to the ground with one swipe. Its grappling cables shot out - one wrapping itself around his body, pinioning his arms to his sides and the other threatening to crush his windpipe.

Gasping for air, Saber struggled to free himself. Dark spots swam before his eyes. He could not move, could not bring his energy blade up to cut the cables choking the life out of him. 

"Let him go!" came the angry cry. 

Incredibly, it was Ishara who came to his aid. She dove into the fray and severed the cables with a knife-sharp telekinetic blow. Nonplussed, the Renegade-Hound fired a taser bolt point-blank at her. She screamed as paralyzing electricity tore through her body and fell to the ground unconscious. 

"Ishara..." Saber croaked hoarsely. 

The Renegade-Hound picked up the unconscious Ishara. Jets firing, it took off into the night sky with its prize.

Saber didn't hesitate. He flung the cables away, hoisted himself back up onto Steed and took off in hot pursuit. 

"Saber! Come back here!" Colt yelled through the comm-link. "Damn it!"

"Colt! What's going on over there?" Fireball's anxious voice erupted over the comm-link.

"Renegade-Hound got Ishara, and Saber's in pursuit." Colt shook his head. "I'm going after him. He can't handle that thing by himself."

"Colt, wait!" Fireball swore as the line went dead. "Baka!" 

"Fireball, the Outriders are retreating," reported April over the comm-link.

"They've already gotten what they came for. No point hanging around." Revving the engine, Fireball drove back to Ramrod. "Meet me back at Ramrod. We have a couple of people to catch up with."

* * *

**SIX - Confronting the Past**

"Where do you think they're keeping her?" Colt muttered as they stealthily made their way deeper into the Outrider base.

"His genetic-engineering facility. That's the only place for a chosen subject." 

Saber peered around the corner. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he and the cowboy ran down the corridor. 

"We're going have to find a blueprint of this place, or we'll never going to find her."

"Why do you need a blueprint for? You have me."

Colt blinked. Then the impact of what Saber was implying hit him. "You've been here before?"

Saber nodded, his blue eyes grim and full of self-loathing. "I've sent many healthy subjects to this place for his experiments." 

Colt shuddered. 

Saber motioned the cowboy to follow him through another door. "This way down."

*      *      *

The jarring pain shooting through her body as she was thrown onto the cold cement floor cleared the last of the fog from her mind. Ishara gasped in pain as someone grabbed her by her hair and forced her to look up. 

"Welcome back, girl." Doctor Zhu'cov smiled thinly down at her. "You certainly gave me a lot of trouble which could have been avoided."

Fighting the fear within her, Ishara summoned her strength and struck out - and cried out in pain as her power backlashed on her. 

"Bad move," Zhu'cov smirked. He released her; she nearly toppled over as she cradled her aching head in her manacled hands.    

"How -?"

Zhu'cov gestured expansively at the laboratory they were in. "After your breakout, I had my base fitted with a psychic-dampener device. Any move you try with your head will only cause a painful backlash. So I suggest you give it a rest."

He roughly grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. Ishara cringed at the tainted sensation of his touch. "You are certainly special, even among your people, girl. Rest assured that I would be very thorough in my research."

He released her into the custody of his guards. "Take her back to her pen."

*      *      *

"Oh...my God..." Colt was not a religious man, but the sickening scene spread before his eyes was enough to make anyone invoke the name.

It was hell, pure and simple. The worst kind of hell dug from the very bottom of a depraved mind.

Spread out in front of him was three levels of pens. Each pen was occupied, each occupant mutated beyond recognition. Some were clearly animals mutated into pitiful monstrous-looking creatures. Some were humans but devolved into less than human.  They languished in their pens, uncaring and broken in spirit. 

Despite their horrific appearances, it was their eyes that nearly broke Colt's heart. Their eyes, human or animal, were empty and hollow. They were alive, but they might as well be dead.

"How could anyone be so inhumane?" Colt whispered, deeply appalled. 

"These are the failed subjects," Saber said tonelessly. "The rejects and leftovers. Zhu'cov keeps them around for 'recycling'. Anytime he needs a particular genetic material, he culls from one of these pathetic subjects."

"We have to find the womenfolk and Ishara before they end up like this. And when that's done," Colt clutched his fist. "I'm going to free these poor souls and raze this place to the ground." 

Beside him, Saber suddenly stopped in mid stride. His hand flew up to his face as a shudder racked through his body.

"Saber?" Colt's blood chilled when he saw the small twisted smile of pleasure curving his friend's lips. 

"Another one just died," Saber whispered. Glittering blue eyes lazily scanned the facility before resting on the second level. "Up there. I felt the pathetic soul's death." 

Sensing that Saber was rapidly losing himself in his memories, Colt slapped the Highlander in the face. The pain shocked Saber to reality.

"Colt?" Saber winced as he touched his stinging cheek. "What -?"

"You almost let your memories take over you."

"...Sorry. It's this place. I can feel them dying around me. I guess it's a little overwhelming."

"Just keep a grip on yourself, okay?" More unnerved than he was willing to admit, Colt turned away. "Come on, we better find the women before the Outriders discover us."

*      *      *

"That's the place," April announced at last. 

Fireball studied the topography displayed on Ramrod's forward screen. A structure outlined in red was right beneath the mountain. 

"The Outrider base is built underground. To destroy it, we either have to do it from the inside or destroy the mountain to reach the base from the outside."

"The inside then. No way am I going to bring down a mountain just for the Outriders. Can we contact the both of them without giving their positions away?"

"We should be able to - if the Outriders hadn't improved their security." April climbed into her saddle-unit and started fiddling with her controls.

*      *      *

Colt knelt down in front of one of the cages. "Are you from Amarado's Dawn?"

The woman imprisoned inside nodded timidly. "Who-who are you?"

"My name is Colt," he grinned brightly. "Star Sheriff. I'm here to rescue you." 

He pressed the button on the control panel, releasing the cage door. Quickly traversing down the row, he freed the womenfolk from Amarado's Dawn.  

"Be quiet now," he instructed them, "and follow me."

As quietly as he could, Colt led the women down to the ground level of the facility. He met Saber there with his own group of rescued women. 

"So how are we going to get them out without being noticed?" Colt asked Saber.

"I'm thinking."

"Fireball to Colt." Colt's comm-link chirped. "Come in, Colt." 

"Well, talk about our lucky stars." Colt dug out his comm-link. "Colt here."

"What's your situation?" Fireball questioned.

"We got the women, but we haven't found Ishara yet. Suggestions?"

"Our first priority is to get the women to safety. There's a storage bay roughly three hundred meters at six o'clock. Colt, can you bring the women there? I'm going to create a distraction and April will be there with your ride home."

"No problem. What about Saber?"

"I'm going to find Ishara," Saber answered for himself. "I won't leave her in this place."

"Of course not," agreed Fireball. "After you've found her, destroy the base. Got that?"

"Aye."

"Watch your steps, people. Fireball out."

Colt switched off his comm-link. "I'd better get going. Good luck, Top Sword."

Saber watched as the cowboy led the womenfolk out of the facility. When they were safely out of the place, he turned his attention to the stock pens. He had to find Ishara fast.

*      *      *

Red-Fury Turbo thundered down the forested road and halted a couple of hundred meters away from where the entrance to the base was. 

"April, open fire."

Ramrod's turbo lasers hammered down from the sky, missing the entrance by a hairbreadth. The force of the turbo lasers caused a huge cloud of dust and debris to rise. Fireball waited tersely for the dust to settle, wanting to get this over with.

The first sign of attack came in the form of long-range turbo lasers. Red crimson bolts struck the earth around Red-Fury, digging great gouges in the earth. 

"That's all you've got?" Fireball muttered under his breath. "Looks like you need a bit more incentive."

Red-Fury fired several missiles straight into the entrance mouth. He heard several distant booms and the ground vibrated as his missiles went off underground. 

Then they came, like angry hornets from a disturbed nest. Vapor-Crafts filled the air with the distinctive whines of their engines as they flew to attack Red-Fury.

Fireball revved the engines and sped off. "That's it. Time to remember why you shouldn't return to the New Frontier."

*      *      *

Saber ducked down behind the rows of computer when he heard the commotion. Peering from behind his concealment, he saw two burly Outrider guards hauling a fiercely struggling girl into the pens. A low growl issued from his throat when he saw how roughly they were treating the helpless girl.

"Stop fighting your fate," one of the guards ordered angrily. "You can't escape Black Pestilence, so don't even bother trying."

The distant boom caused the guards to stop in mid-step. 

Seizing the opportunity, Ishara suddenly twisted, unbalancing one of her guards. She hit the other with her manacled fists. Finishing her spin with a well-placed kick, she started to run away as fast as she could. 

One of the Outriders lifted his blast-rifle and took aim. 

It happened so fast in the next couples of seconds that Ishara was never sure what exactly happened. She felt herself being grabbed; simultaneously a blaster went off close to her ears. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Saber shielding her protectively. His blaster was raised, and there was a look of such fierce rage in his eyes that she almost missed the undercurrents of recrimination she could see in his eyes.

The sole standing Outrider backed away, leaving his dead comrade lying on the floor. "I know you..."

Saber's eyes narrowed.

"You're Saber Rider, the Star Sheriff. But how is that possible? You disappeared a long time ago."

"Well, I'm back." Saber fired again.

The Highlander lowered his blaster, sickened by the sharp death-induced pleasure thrilling through his nerves. In the dead silence that ensued, he swiftly unlocked Ishara's manacles. 

"Are you all right?" he asked her. 

"I-I should be asking you that question." 

Saber looked away from her perceptive gaze. "You sense it too."

"No. Not with the psychic-dampener device Zhu'cov installed in this place. But I don't need my gifts to sense what you're feeling." She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry to put you through this."

Callused fingers gently lifted her chin. She looked up blinking when her gaze met haunted but otherwise calm blue eyes.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Saber replied.

"How touching."

In an instant, Saber had thrust Ishara behind his back as he whirled to face the speaker whose voice he remembered so vividly.

"Black Pestilence."

Zhu'cov stood on the upper level with a sinister smile. Clad in robes of black, he fully resembled the plague that once devastated Earth's population. 

"I'm flattered. You still remember me. I thought you would've done anything to forget about what you did...Death."

Saber's jaws tightened. "Death is dead, Zhu'cov."

Zhu'cov smiled mirthlessly. "You can't kill Death. And deep inside, I think you know that to be true." 

Another distant boom shook the base. 

"Hear that?" Saber said. "Your base is being destroyed even as we speak. You better run while you can."

"Run?" Zhu'cov scoffed. "The Horsemen never run from a battle."

He jumped off from the upper level, landing lightly on his feet. From within the voluminous depths of his robes, he withdrew a silvery cylinder much like the Saber has. As the Highlander watched, a black energy blade issued from the cylinder.

"I want the girl, Saber Rider. And if I have to kill you to get her, I will. Brother or no brother."

*      *      *

The women whimpered as they huddled behind some storage crates in the storage-bay. Even through the reinforced walls, they could hear the steady booms of the battle on the surface.  

Colt eyed the terrified women as he dug out his comm-link. "Colt to Ramrod. Where the hell are you, April?" 

"Hey," April protested mildly.  

"Sorry, gal. But that boyfriend of yours is creating a heck of a distraction. The women are close to full-blown panic."

"I'm here already, Colt. Tell them to get beneath some shelter of some kind."

"Why? What are you going to do?" But the line was already dead. 

"Oh, never mind." He ran back to the women. "Lay down on the floor and put your hands over your heads! Quickly!"  

A closer-than-usual boom was heard and the ground began to shake. Colt heard the distinct whine of Ramrod's turbo lasers in use. He automatically threw himself to the ground.

And just in time.

Cracks soon appeared in the ceiling of the storage-bay. Abruptly, the whole ceiling caved in with a thunderous crash. 

Coughing, Colt slowly got to his feet. Through the thick cloud of dust, he could see Ramrod's ramp lowering into the storage-bay. He urged the women to their collective feet. 

"Come on, ladies. Time to go before the Outriders realize what happened!"  

The rescue took but a few minutes. Soon enough, Ramrod had lifted off, causing more of the ceiling to cave in as the Equalizer took off into the sky. 

"Are the women secured?" April asked over the comm-link.

"Yep." The cowboy gave one last assuring wave to the ladies all strapped down safely in the bunk-shelter before running off to the gear-room. 

"You know, gal, that entrance of yours has got no finesse but it sure is effective."

"There wasn't time for finesse, Colt. Fireball's sorely outnumbered. So get changed and get out there and help him!" 

"I'm already on my way."

*      *      *

Ishara watched, her heart in her throat, as the two opponents battled fiercely. Sounds of energy blade clashing echoed through the facility, mingled with the grunts of efforts they were putting in. 

Saber was good. That was no doubt about it. Even on Zalrus, she had heard stories about his skills with a sword. 

But Zhu'cov...

The Outrider possessed a level of strength and ferocity far beyond any humans' limits. It was clear that Black Pestilence did not limit his genetic tampering to his poor hapless victims. 

Ishara desperately glanced around. There had to be something she could do to help. If only her psychic gifts were not suppressed… Her gaze fell on the black device affixed to the control panel some distance away. It was similar to a particular device she had used in hospitals back home. 

The psychic-dampener! Excitement shot through her. Yes!

Ishara ran over to the black device. Peeling open the back, she immediately set to work.

*      *      *

The pale throbbing blade hummed and whined, sounding uncannily like a woman in pain, as Saber blocked and parried Zhu'cov's attack. 

"See, Saber Rider? Your sword recognizes what you refused to accept. We are brothers. We should not be fighting each other." 

Zhu'cov lunged, thrusting straight at his opponent. Saber grunted under the impact of the blow. Pushing Zhu'cov away, he easily sidestepped the sword swing and raised his energy blade defensively.

"We are not brothers," he declared empathetically. "You only twisted me into a killer just like how you created those Renegade-Hounds."

Energy blades clashed.

"Twisted you? I don't think so. Let me tell you something, Saber Rider. The Horsemen were carefully chosen for the traits best suited for their roles. War was chosen for her hunger for chaos and conflict. I chose myself to be Pestilence because of my talent for bioengineering. We chose you for Death because that was what you already were!"

With a mighty shove, Zhu'cov disarmed the Highlander and pushed him to the ground. The pale glowing energy blade skittered across the floor, out of Saber's reach. Zhu'cov loomed above him, the point of his black energy blade aimed at his throat.  

"Even in your Star Sheriff days, you've already displayed your aptitude for killing and destruction. I merely enhanced those qualities so you could better realize your potential."

He reversed his grip on his energy blade. 

"Too bad your conscience got in your way. A failed subject is only fitted for recycling. Lord Conqueror will surely punish me, but I could build him the perfect Death, using your genetic material. So die!"

Zhu'cov stabbed his energy downward towards Saber's heart.

[Stop!]

The mental cry rang out, causing Zhu'cov to stumble as it pierced his mind. His black energy blade missed Saber's neck by inches. 

Seizing the chance, Saber pulled out his blaster in a reverse grip. A short energy blade snapped into existence from the top barrel and Saber stabbed his blaster-turned-dagger into Zhu'cov's thigh. Black Pestilence cried out in pain, stumbling from the searing pain. Pulling out the energy dagger, Saber rolled away from his adversary, twisting to his feet and scooped up his fallen energy sword in a smooth move. He presented the sword tip at Zhu'cov, still hunched over in pain. 

"Recycle me, Zhu'cov?" Saber glared at Zhu'cov through narrowed eyes. The venom in his voice was clear. Unconsciously, he had slipped once more into the mantle of Death. "Is that how you treat your brother? His Lord Conqueror will have your head on a platter."

Zhu'cov hissed. "You no longer have the right to call him 'Lord', Saber Rider." 

Before Saber could react, Zhu'cov slammed the red button on the wall behind him. Several explosions went off immediately.

Ishara stared horrified as fire suddenly erupted in each pen, burning the hapless creatures. The once-despairing victims rose from their stupor by the sense of approaching death. Frenziedly they slammed themselves against the locked doors, trying to escape from the flames burning them alive. But there was no escape from the merciless flames. 

       Screams of agony shattered the air as the creatures writhed in frenzied pain. 

"Stop it!" she screamed, tears of anguish falling. "Stop it! You're killing them!"

Zhu'cov simply grinned manically.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Someone laughed. It was a dark and ugly sound. 

Through her tears, Ishara saw Saber bent nearly double, hands clutching his head. His shoulders were shaking violently. At first she thought she was mistaken, but it soon became clear that it was Saber who was laughing.

Saber slowly straightened, one hand cradling his head. His face was twisted with a sick pleasure. His eyes shone with a horrible joy, but at the same time, they were filled with tears of rage and anguish. 

"You feed on death, Saber. You can't deny that. It gives you a thrill like nothing else ever would." Zhu'cov smiled cruelly. "That implant in your head would always remind you of that."

"Damn you," Saber whispered through gritted teeth. He shook his head, ruthlessly suppressing the sexual death-induced pleasure bombarding him from the multiple deaths all around him. His grip on his energy blade tightened. 

"DAMN YOU!"

Saber lunged forward, energy blade flashing. Zhu'cov stiffened as he felt the thrust deep in his chest, driving him backward. He stared at Saber incredulously, almost unable to believe what had just happened.

"Die...'brother'," Saber hissed. 

He twisted his energy blade and pulled it out. Limply, Zhu'cov crumpled to the ground. Saber stood over the Horseman, panting heavily from his struggles. He remained motionless, as Zhu'cov feebly turned his head to look at him with hate-filled eyes.

"You...won't see...the last of me...yet..." With a final exhalation, Zhu'cov slumped to the ground. 

It was a long while before Ishara dared to move. 

"Saber?" she spoke hesitatingly.

Saber turned as though with great effort. Ishara felt like crying when she saw the defeat and weariness etched in every line of his face. He walked over to her and gently wiped her tears away.

"Come on," he said in a tired voice. "It's time to leave."

Together, they made their way to the exit. They paused at the control station of the facility. As Ishara watched silently, Saber activated the base's self-destruct button.

"Ashes to ashes," he whispered. "Dust to dust."

* * *

**EPILOGUE - One**

It was another four days before the Star Sheriffs were finally ready to leave Amarado. In two hours' time, a group of Cavalry soldiers would arrive to take over the rest of the clean-up job and to make sure the Outriders would never again disturb this planet. They were also waiting for a Zalrian ship to fetch Ishara home. A mental call from her had alerted her people to her plight.

Saber stood in the middle of the fields, enjoying the breeze and the warm rich scents of nature it brings. In the distance, he could hear the laughter from the community as the people of Amarado's Dawn celebrated the end of a terrifying time. Their happiness brought a smile to his face.

It was odd. But even the forests feel different, after the Outriders have been chased off the planet. No longer did it seem silent and foreboding, but teeming with life once more. It certainly was a soothing balm to his soul.

"I thought I might find you out here."

Saber turned, smiling when he saw Ishara walking towards him. The Zalrian Healer had been instrumental in easing his trauma. Without her patience, empathy and just pure love and compassion, Saber had no doubt he would've descended further into depression until to the point of suicide. 

She stood beside him, inhaling deeply. "Beautiful weather."

"Yes indeed," Saber replied as he gazed at her.

There was something about Saber's tone that made Ishara turned to look inquisitively at him, but he had already averted his gaze. 

       "Your people are coming soon to bring you home," he said.     

"I don't really want to go back yet."

       "Why not?"

       "I worry about you," she admitted. "There's still a darkness in you, a terrible guilt eating away at you. But you would tell neither to me nor to your friends. How could I just leave you like this?"

       "On the other hand, there hasn't been any contact between the New Frontier and Zalrus for centuries. Your presence here might have jeopardized the Frontier-Zalrus Summit next month."

       "I know," she said unhappily. "And I'll be in lots of trouble when I get home."

       Saber looked askance.

       "I'm forbidden to leave the heart-world. I've broken that order when I answered the distress call. Grandpa will be so angry." Her voice lowered. "Nevertheless, I can't just leave you like this."

       Saber regarded her crestfallen face for a long moment. Without a word, he reached out and took her slender hands in his. 

"Ishara."  

She looked at him.

"I know deep down that I can't keep it inside me forever. I just need to find the courage to tell them and you. I will get better eventually. You will know. I will find a way to tell you, I promise."

Her answering smile was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time.

"Are we interrupting anything?" 

They turned as Fireball and the others approached.

"No," Saber said, releasing Ishara's hands.

"If you say so," Fireball smirked knowingly. 

       The sounds of a ship approaching caught their attention. 

       As they watched, a compact golden ship descended from the sky. Sunlight reflected off its golden hull, setting it ablaze in a halo of fire. Like Ishara's ship, this Zalrian craft was breathtakingly beautiful in its graceful organic design and sheer artistic beauty. With barely a hum, the ship landed a distance away from them.

       "Time to say goodbye now," April sighed.

       Colt doffed his hat. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Ishara."

       "Likewise." Ishara locked eyes with each of them. [Take care of him.]      

       "We will," Fireball answered softly.

Finally Ishara turned to the one person she had not say goodbye yet. 

"Have a safe journey, Ishara." Saber said.

"I wish I could stay..." Ishara gave him an earnest look. "I hope you will be able to make peace with yourself."

Saber smiled faintly. "I won't let the Outriders win."

"Keep that kind of thought and you might succeed." Ishara's smile faded. "I'll be thinking about you."

"So will I." Saber stepped forward. With a courtly bow, he kissed the back of her hand. 

"Thank you Ishara," he murmured. "I will never forget you."

*      *      *

Ishara bolted straight up in bed. From the absolute silence in the cabin, she knew at once she had cried out in her sleep. One shaking hand rose to wipe the sweat away as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

       The dream was so vivid. Even now, when she closed her eyes, she could still see the swords – one a bright gleaming silver and the other a pale ashen light – dueling fiercely. She saw the silver blade shattering and experienced the agony as everlasting darkness swept through the universe and destroyed everything in its path

It was too vivid, so real like it was almost a –

       Ishara's eyes widened as the realization hit her. 

It was not a dream, but a vision of the future instead! If come to pass, this vision would change everything. 

Seized by a sudden urgency, Ishara hastily got dressed and packed a traveling bag. She checked the navigation monitor in her cabin. The ship was just three hours away from the heart-world. Once the ship touched down, she knew she would never be able to sneak away so easily again. If she makes it to one of the life pods, however, she could manually pilot it to the neighboring world and secure a ship there.

Cautiously, Ishara sneaked out of her cabin. She would have to cross the mass cabin in order to reach the other side of the ship where the life pods were. Ishara prayed that she would not run into her brother who came to bring her home. She didn't dare mentally probe for his presence; her brother's telepathy was a lot more sensitive than hers, he would be alerted even of the slightest brush from her.

The mass cabin was dark and quiet. Stealthily, Ishara made her way across the quiet mass cabin. She froze when the lights suddenly blazed.

[Where do you think you're going?]

Gulping mentally, Ishara turned to face her brother sitting by the other door. Looked like her agitated state of mind has given her away. His expression was stern and gave nothing away.

[You are thinking of sneaking away, aren't you?]

[I have to return to the New Frontier,] Ishara answered. [I have to find Saber again! Before he falls and the New Frontier with him!]

[May I remind you that there is currently no contact between the New Frontier and Zalrus, save for those necessary for the summit? Your rash actions days ago may have already jeopardized this very important summit. If you were to enter New Frontier space again without authorization, all hopes of cementing an alliance may be destroyed!]

Ishara winced. She had never seen her brother this angry before, even though outwardly he still appeared calm and collected.

[You are a Healer, that's all.] Her brother continued in a much calmer tone. Ishara flushed, averting her eyes. [Leave the politics to others.]

[...I can't not go, Legria.] Ishara turned her gaze back to her brother determinedly. [I realize the summit will be endangered if I go, but I don't know what might happen because of that.]

[However, I do know what will happen if I don't go.] She took a step forward. [I had a vision, Legria.]

Her brother gave a start.

[The third vision in my life. I have seen what will happen if Saber Rider falls. The New Frontier will fall as well and so will we. This man is the catalyst. He will decide our fates and I intend to help him as much as I can. If we are to have any hopes of survival, he must not fall.] 

Her brother stared steadily at her, stern expression unmoved. Ishara stared right back, unwilling to give in. This was one fight she must win.

[You have changed, sister.] He said at last. 

Ishara said nothing.

[I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad.] He looked away. [Go. I will speak to Grandfather and ease your passage to the New Frontier.]

A wave of relief washed through Ishara. [Thank you, Legria.] She swiftly crossed the mass cabin to the other exit. 

[Ishara.]

She paused at the doorway.

[This man...is he the one in your first vision?]

She smiled at him. [Yes.]

The corner of Legria's mouth quirked up in a sad smile. 

[Legria...]

[Go. Before I change my mind.]

* * *

**EPILOGUE - Two**

The glacial ruler of the Vapor-Zone stalked through the hallways of his palace. His expression was non-existent, his strides calm and unhurried, yet his servants scurried out of his way when they saw him coming. White mantle billowing, he swept into the transportation-bay and paused before the dimensional-jump platform. 

A bloodied figure clad in black robes materialized, lying limp and still on the platform. 

At first glance, the figure appeared to be dead. But Black Ice knew better. He stepped up to the platform, heedless of the watery blood pooling around his feet, and stretched out his gauntleted arm. A bolt of energy leapt from his gauntlet to the body, sending it into spasms.

Jerking uncontrollably, Zhu'cov suddenly inhaled, gasping for breath, and erupted into a fit of coughing. His eyes flew open and darted to the glacial ruler looming above him. Despite his dazed state of mind, Zhu'cov knew at once just how much trouble he was in.  

"Lord...Conqueror," he croaked. He forced his weakened body into genuflection. "For-forgive me -"

"Silence." 

Zhu'cov winced as the cold voice cracked through the air like a whip. 

Black Ice stepped off the platform. "Thanks to you, you have made it harder for Death's return."

"But my Lord," Zhu'cov protested weakly. "He is already lost to us."

"Not lost!" someone hissed fiercely from the entrance. The contralto voice was sharp with anger and passion. "Master is not lost!"

A diminutive figure padded sinuously into the transportation-bay, bare-footed and wrapped in a heavy cloak. Long silver hair glinted under the light as silver cat's eyes glared fiercely at Zhu'cov.

"Master will return. Black man will see. Master will not abandon his little one."

"No, he won't." Incredibly Black Ice smiled at the 'little one'. "If you go to him, he will return. Go and bring him back to me."

Eagerly, the 'little one' scrambled onto the second dimensional-jump platform and disappeared in a flash of light.

Black Ice's smile vanished. He turned and swept out of the transportation-bay. "When you are healed, I expect you in my throne room."

Zhu'cov couldn't help but cringe at the threat underlying the order. "Yes...my Lord."

* * *

PS:    I guess it's plain to all that my favorite character is Saber Rider, which is why I'm putting him through the grinder. But the other Star Sheriffs are going to have equal playtime as well. After all, they are friends.


End file.
